


Bonding, Somewhat

by championred (orphan_account)



Series: Grandpa Rick [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Other, and morty is still adorable as heck, grandpa rick, rick's a dummy again, toddler morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/championred
Summary: Rick's back again to make sure nobody is fucking his grandson up. Part of a series, the first part should probably be read first!





	

**Author's Note:**

> back again with more adorable rick ;) oh man i really like writing this stuff. please let me know if there's any errors, i'm really lazy with proofreading!

Rick had no clue how long he’d been gone. He barely remembers the last two years. He barhopped for as long as he could, stemming from a dangerous bet with Birdperson and Squanchy to see if he could handle killing his liver. It surprised them all to see that he could. A new illegally-sourced liver and a forced Alcoholics Anonymous meeting (that he ditched halfway through because everyone was so fucking boring) later he was stumbling into his daughter’s home. He wasn’t hungover or drunk this time. He was, however, incredibly tired. 

 

Luckily for him, it seemed nobody was home. Huh. He had originally assumed that, but remembered that sometimes they parked in the garage, so he couldn’t be completely sure. A few times he’d swung past the house just to spy on them- hey, he wasn’t really a man with moral rigidity, that just wasn’t a feature expected of him. He wanted to make sure Beth was doing as alright as she could while stuck with her shit-for-brains husband. He wasn’t here for her though, not this time. He was back again for Morty. He felt like he really needed to see his grandson again. 

 

He slowly crept up the stairs, careful not to step on the wood slats he knew were creaky just in case Summer was home. He knew she was getting older and it really fucked him up to think about how he’s off doing fuckall on other planets while his daughter is having her own little quaint life. She has two kids, Rick has two grandkids. He swore to himself that first night he held little baby Morty in his arms that he wouldn’t let himself get attached. He broke that promise very, very quickly. He felt that he needed to make sure the boy was happy. It had become his personal goal to prevent Morty from becoming like his father.

 

He tiptoed past Summer’s room. He knew it was hers because it had a clear note on it that said “Summer’s Room.” Complete with poor craftsmanship and an overabundance of glitter. It looked terrible. It was perfect. Even if she wasn’t home, he wanted to be safe as to not alert her to his presence. She could scream, or worse- tell Beth.

 

Rick found his way through the dark hallway to Morty’s bedroom with minimal difficulty. He nearly tripped on a toy left discarded by their parents’ room. He shook his head and kicked it aside. He clearly misjudged the force he needed to shift it, and it flew up and smacked against the wall loudly. He cursed under his breath and stood still, waiting for sign of life in the house. He heard shuffling from inside Morty’s room. Fuck, he must have woken the little guy up… How old was he now? 

 

Rick slowly opened the door, peering inside. On the floor was Morty, in a pair of overalls and a yellow shirt. Rick groaned softly; did Jerry seriously still not know how to dress a kid? Morty looked up from his various toys and saw Rick standing there. He tilted his head, not at all unlike a perplexed dog, and Rick went over to sit by Morty. He shut the door carefully behind him. 

 

“Hey, Morty!” he greeted with falsified cheer. Morty grinned at him. Rick crossed his legs once seated.

 

“H-hi.” the toddler mumbled softly. Rick grinned wide, reaching to ruffle Morty’s hair. It was a lot thicker and longer now than when Morty was just an infant. He almost looked like a little girl. He giggled at the touch, but then grew shy again. 

 

“You’re getting big, kid. Way too big.” Rick mumbled. He really, really wanted to lift him up, hug him as tight as he could, and never let go. Morty’s stomach growled in response. Rick shook himself out of the thought. _What the hell am I thinking?_

 

“Oh, no, now I have to help you get bigger? Ugh.” he joked, hoisting Morty up into his arms and returning to his previous standing position. Morty squealed in delight, clinging to Rick’s neck with chubby little arms. Rick rolled his eyes and carried the toddler downstairs. He figured he was safe for now. When he passed Summer’s room, he heard her softly snoring. Chances were she was so deeply asleep that he wouldn’t have to worry about waking her up with any noise he might make. 

 

Morty softly whined “No!” when Rick went to place him in his high chair, so he continued to carry Morty with him into the kitchen to look for some food. 

 

“Ugh. What do little kids eat again? It’s been fucking forever since I’ve fed one.” Rick muttered under his breath, rummaging through the fridge. He found some microwave macaroni and cheese packages. 

 

“Jackpot. Want one of these, li’l guy?” Morty tried to snatch the macaroni and cheese from his grandpa. Rick yanked it away. 

 

“Nooo, I gotta cook it. I think. What the fuck am I doing?” He held Morty on his hip with one arm, not unlike a mother would do. Beth probably did this all the time, judging by his reaction to it. He quickly scanned the instructions, then removed the outer packaging and shoved the container in the microwave. While they waited for it to cook, he wandered around the kitchen, snooping through the snacks and such that Beth and Jerry had. He found a bag of powdered doughnuts clearly marked with Jerry’s name. 

 

“Hey look, these must be your dad’s. Your dad is a douche so let’s eat ‘em.” He grabbed the bag and a spoon from the silverware drawer. Morty was allowed to nab this food this time. 

 

“Spaceships? I really hope Beth bought these kid utensils. I don’t want to congratulate _Jerry_.” Rick popped open the microwave and carried his loot to the living room. He sat down on the couch and sat Morty in his lap, making sure he didn’t make Morty’s food too hot by taking a small bite of it. It was a little past lukewarm. He shrugged and Morty reached for the spoon. He whined. 

 

“Oh no! How dare mean old Grandpa Rick eat your snack. Nah, kidding. We can’t have you making a fuckin’ mess everywhere, Morty.” he teased. Morty made a frustrated noise and pouted. Rick huffed; he couldn’t resist those little chubby cheeks. He scooped a spoonful of macaroni and guided it toward the toddler’s open mouth. He was a surprisingly neat eater, keeping about ninety percent of the noodles in his mouth. Rick surprised himself with how well he was able to feed Morty. It really helped that he was such a calm kid. Rick fed him the rest of the ‘meal’ and turned on the TV. He opened the bag of doughnuts and Morty went ham, stuffing a powdered-sugary treat into his mouth greedily. Rick laughed, running his fingers through his hair. 

 

“You’re gonna be great.” he said softly. 

 

He didn’t know what he settled on watching, he just knew that Morty was completely enamoured by whatever it was. He also had no idea when he dozed off, but when he awoke he was laying on his side and Morty was nestled fast asleep in his arms. He allowed himself to smile fondly at the kid.


End file.
